Loki Laufeyson y la piedra filosofal
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: CROSSOVER ENTRE LOKI (MARVEL) Y LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER - Esta historia se desarrolla de forma paralela a "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", con algunos ligeros cambios pero nada que afecte a la trama de la saga. Ubicada luego de la primera película de Thor, sin tomar en cuenta la escena post-créditos ni las siguientes películas. SINOPSIS en el primer capítulo. Pasen y lean.
1. 1- No, Loki

**CROSSOVER ENTRE LOKI (MARVEL) Y LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER**

* * *

 _ **NOTA : no tomaré en cuenta la escena post-créditos de la primera película de Thor, ni tampoco la película de Los Vengadores ni la segunda película de Thor. Esto es una "historia alternativa". Loki nunca tiene el cetro que controla a los chitauri, Frigga nunca muere, no hay ninguna convergencia de mundos... Es una continuación totalmente diferente. La historia, eso sí, transcurre durante los siete libros de Harry Potter. Las fechas de la caída de Loki y del primer año de colegio de Harry no coinciden, pero vamos, esto es ficción, ¿a quién le importa? Usaré las fechas de Harry Potter y pues listo, ubicaré el final de la película de Thor en el año 1991 (el año que Harry comenzó a ir a Hogwarts) en vez de usar la fecha real de la película.**_

* * *

 **SINOPSIS : ¿Recuerdan el final de la primera película de Thor? ¿Que Loki soltó la lanza y se dejó caer hacia el caos y que todos pensaron que había muerto? Bueno, pero, ¿y qué pasa si Loki no murió? ¿Qué pasa si usó casi toda su magia para no morir y dirigió su caída hacia Midgard, la tierra de los humanos? ¿Qué pasa si al aterrizar en Londres se dio cuenta de que había perdido casi todo su poder y que ahora sólo podía hacer una magia muy limitada? ¿Qué pasa si se enteró de la existencia de magos en todo el planeta y que precisamente muy cerca de donde había aterrizado había un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasa si se contactó con Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, y consiguió ser admitido como estudiante hasta que consiguiera recuperar sus poderes? ¿Y qué pasa si al llegar a Hogwarts se encontró con un chico famoso de pelo negro y anteojos redondos, con una extraña cicatriz en la frente y con el poder de haber sobrevivido a la muerte?**

* * *

 **Esta historia se desarrolla de forma paralela a "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", con algunos ligeros cambios pero nada que afecte a la trama de la saga.**

* * *

 **Bueno, pues aquí llega el primer capítulo, corto, pero para ir ambientándose. Les recomiendo escuchar la música que escuché para inspirarme mientras escribía ("Deliverance" del soundtrack de Thor) mientras leen, hace todo el efecto.**

 **¡Pasen y lean!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **NO, LOKI**

* * *

Con una sacudida violenta, los dedos de Loki se aferraron a la lanza Gungnir, pero resbalaron en el metal y su mano quedó a escasos centímetros de la base. Si su fuerza fallaba y la mano resbalaba sólo un poco más, ya no tendría nada que sujetar.

Thor sostenía el otro extremo de la lanza con un solo brazo. Loki sabía que la fuerza del dios del trueno no iba a ceder, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Su angustia tenía otro objeto en ese momento.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Odín, quien sujetaba a Thor por el tobillo con una fuerza impresionante que no combinaba con su aspecto de hombre anciano. El único ojo azul del rey le devolvía la mirada a Loki con dureza y resignación, como si ya se hubiera rendido y no esperara más un buen comportamiento de parte del dios del engaño.

—¡Pude haberlo hecho, padre! —gritó Loki. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos por el miedo de ser rechazado _una vez más._ El brazo ya le dolía y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía sostenerse. Entre Thor y Odín podrían ayudarlo sin problemas, pero él quería decidir aquella cuestión antes que nada— ¡Pude haberlo hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por todos nosotros!

Tal vez podía empezar todo de nuevo, dejar sus errores atrás, mejorar y crecer para ser un _buen_ rey. Madre estaría orgullosa. Padre estaría orgulloso. Thor estaría orgulloso.

 _Loki sería feliz._

—No, Loki.

Y con esas dos palabras Odín cerró la puerta a aquel futuro y selló su sentencia. Fueron como una estocada directa al corazón de Loki. Sus labios entreabiertos se curvaron en un gesto de incredulidad y miró a su padre… no, no su padre. Odín era sólo un dios más, un rey con defectos que nunca sería parte de su familia. Loki nunca sería parte de ninguna familia. Loki nunca haría que nadie estuviera orgulloso de él. Había una sola cosa que Loki podía hacer.

Desaparecer. Tal vez por un tiempo o tal vez por siempre. El olvido. Tal vez la muerte. Lentamente, en un tiempo que pareció durar años, siglos, milenios, Loki se dejó caer. Simplemente dejó resbalar su mano por la lanza mientras Thor lanzaba un grito desesperado, sus dedos inertes y sin respuesta, su vista fija en aquellos dos dioses que no eran familia, que no eran nada, cayendo directo hacia el oscuro mar debajo, hacia el caos, hacia la muerte.

Adiós, adiós a todo eso.


	2. 2- El precio de la vida

**Aquí llega el segundo capítulo.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar la música "A Battle Between Worlds" del soundtrack de Thor mientras leen.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL PRECIO DE LA VIDA**

* * *

Fue doloroso. Gritó hasta perder la voz, cayendo directamente a través del caos, vislumbrando los mundos a su paso, en una versión destructora de los viajes a través del Bifrost.

No había colores, sólo blanco, negro, blanco, negro, blanco, negro, girando en círculos hipnóticos como un arcoíris mortal y sin vida. Y frío, mucho frío, excepto cuando le pareció haber pasado por Muspelheim, donde un calor insoportable le hizo gritar aún más fuerte.

En alguna parte del trayecto, cuando ya no le importaba nada y sólo quería morir, un remolino de algo que a simple vista parecía polvo rojo se le quedó adherido a la piel. Inmediatamente supo que era magia oscura, tal vez salida de Svartalheim, y pudo sentir de una forma casi física cómo la magia intentaba extraer sus pensamientos y llenarle la mente sólo de oscuridad.

Y Loki la combatió por simple instinto, juntando todas sus fuerzas y su poder, que acudieron a su llamado en un instante. Era como una batalla más, sólo que esta vez su oponente era un poder mucho más grande que él. No le sorprendió. Sabía que escondidas en los límites de los mundos y en el espacio exterior había cosas extrañas, cosas terribles, poderosas y mortales que nadie nunca había sobrevivido para contar si se encontraba con ellas. Polvo rojo asesino. No sería nada raro. Si no estuviera tan ocupado combatiéndolo, Loki se hubiera reído. De hecho, _incluso_ aunque estuviera ocupado combatiéndolo, Loki se rió mientras caía y defendía sus pensamientos.

De pronto su dolor había remitido, ahora él se encontraba en su elemento, haciendo lo que sabía hacer, sin ningún padre decepcionado mirándolo y ningún otro problema a la vista. Largas series de palabras de poder salían de sus labios, como un recitado sin fin, repeliendo el ataque de la magia oscura. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado, como si estuviera intentando mantener una puerta cerrada mientras un gigante empujaba para entrar.

Y fue ahí, mientras luchaba por mantener intacta su mente, que se dio cuenta de que no quería morir. Simplemente, no quería. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, después de toda esa desesperación y odio, quería seguir viviendo, en algún lugar donde no tuviera que seguir siendo rechazado por todos.

Había un mundo donde incluso aunque hubieran tremendos problemas de racismo y guerras, Loki no sería rechazado. Sería más aceptado que en cualquiera de esos otros mundos que se autoproclamaban civilizados y liberales, como Vanaheim y Asgard. Loki no era gran fanático de los humanos, pero en ese momento Midgard era sinónimo de paraíso en su mente. Si caía en la Tierra humana, tal vez podría arreglar su vida antes de volver a enfrentarse a los malditos egocéntricos de Asgard y los otros mundos. Con errores y todo, los humanos serían los que lo aceptarían cuando ni siquiera su supuesta "familia" lo aceptaba.

Seguía cayendo, al margen de los mundos, sin entrar en ninguno, sólo cayendo, y sabía que al final de todo sólo lo esperaba la muerte y el olvido en la nada del fondo. Y entonces vislumbró los mares y continentes de Midgard, la cual estaba a punto de pasar a su lado y escapar de su alcance para siempre. Y Loki _no_ iba a permitir eso.

Aunque él mismo no lo creyera, Loki era excepcionalmente poderoso. Aquella magia que intentaba consumirlo era una muy extraña y retorcida, y él, un dios, un simple dios, estaba haciéndole frente y logrando mantenerla a raya, y logró deshacerse de ella justo cuando pasaban al lado de la Tierra humana. Cuando uno viajaba por el Bifrost, el puente de arcoíris, podía decidir su destino exacto y llegar ahí sin ningún percance. Si hubiera estado en el Bifrost, Loki simplemente hubiera deseado aterrizar en Midgard y aterrizaría en Midgard sin ningún problema.

Pero fuera del puente, no había reglas, no había seguridad, sólo había caos. Alguien que cayera como Loki lo hizo, no tendría forma de elegir donde caer y no sobreviviría a la experiencia. Pero él no era como cualquier otro.

En un instante, Loki tuvo que dar el todo por el todo.

En el preciso momento que el polvo rojo abandonaba definitivamente su cuerpo y lo dejaba libre de usar su magia en otra cosa, en los escasos tres segundos que Midgard pasaba frente a sus ojos, Loki dejó fluir todo su poder en una sola frase que creó una especie de Bifrost personal y único que duró un instante y que le permitió elegir su destino.

 _Londres, en Midgard,_ pensó, y sintió cómo su caída tomaba una dirección diferente, lo rodeó un destello de colores vivos y cegadores, y vio la tierra acercándose a toda velocidad, continente, isla, país, ciudad, río, y Loki deshizo el hechizo justo antes de que la magia se le acabara del todo. El Bifrost que había creado desapareció en un parpadeo, y Loki se encontró cayendo sin control ni dirección desde cuatrocientos metros de altura. El río Támesis estaba justo debajo de él, y con un sonido silbante, el cuerpo de Loki se precipitó en la corriente. El golpe y el agua fría lo paralizaron, y sólo alcanzó a ver burbujas antes de tocar fondo y perder el conocimiento.


	3. 3- Magus Revelio

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, claramente más largo que los anteriores.**

 **Espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario o crítica me hace feliz.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **MAGUS REVELIO**

* * *

Al parecer Loki estuvo desmayado muy poco tiempo, porque cuando recuperó la consciencia, seguía estando dentro del agua, hundiéndose lentamente en el barro del fondo del Támesis. El aire se le estaba acabando, incluso teniendo unos pulmones tan potentes como los suyos. El agua a su alrededor era tibia, casi marrón y no podía ver más que a unos centímetros más lejos, aunque no sentía molestia al abrir los ojos bajo el agua sucia, tal vez debido a su condición de dios.

Su traje de cuero y oro pesaba, especialmente su larga capa, pero incluso a riesgo de ahogarse no pensaba deshacerse de su preciada vestimenta, así que estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y se impulsó con una fuerte brazada hacia la superficie. Su ropa actuaba como lastre, intentando mantenerlo en el fondo, pero Loki forzó sus músculos para vencer a la gravedad, y al fin su rostro rompió la superficie del río.

Respiró el aire cálido de Londres. El cielo era de un azul brillante. La medida del tiempo que usaban en Asgard era diferente a la que se usaba en Midgard, pero él había pasado largas horas estudiando aquel extraño y fascinante reino humano, y estaba seguro de haber acertado en la fecha midgardiana. Día más, día menos, estaba en julio de 1991, si sus cálculos no le engañaban. Pleno verano. La estación que menos le gustaba.

Se giró hacia una de las riberas del río. La corriente lo empujaba lentamente hacia un gran puente que cruzaba el río de lado a lado, pero él se dirigió con brazadas largas y elegantes hacia la orilla de tierra en la que ya varias personas se habían agrupado, mirándolo. Loki supuso que ver caer a alguien del cielo no era algo de todos los días en Midgard. En Asgard, en cambio, era bastante común, ya que las naves a veces tenían tendencia a funcionar mal y el piloto se tiraba al agua de algún río o lago antes de que a la nave se le ocurriera explotar con él adentro.

Al fin alcanzó la costa y salió del río. La capa le pesaba bastante, completamente mojada, y se le pegaba al cuerpo, molestándole. Su cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, también se le pegó al rostro y al cuello, y se lo apartó con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Sus botas dejaban un pequeño charco con cada paso que daba, y sentía que se había mojado hasta los huesos. Con agua cálida. Qué asco. Él no tenía problema en zambullirse en un río casi helado. El frío no le afectaba, es más, le gustaba, tal vez herencia de su verdadera familia. Pero el agua cálida, el verano… se sacudió con un gesto de disgusto y murmuró un hechizo para secarse.

Su cabello se secó, tomando el aspecto elegante de costumbre, lo mismo que su piel, pero su ropa no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió empapada. Loki frunció el ceño y repitió el hechizo en voz un tanto más alta, sin importarle que estuviera rodeado de humanos. Un poco de la humedad de su vestimenta se evaporó, pero en su mayoría siguió igual de mojada. Era como si la magia no le obedeciera, como si le faltara algo.

Loki cerró los ojos en el momento que se acercaban unos hombres que parecían médicos y otros que tal vez eran policías, y uno más atrás, con un traje formal y una fina vara de madera en una mano. Sintió algo raro viniendo de ese hombre, algo conocido, pero no estaba seguro y no le importaba. Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Sondeó las profundidades de su mente, en busca de su magia, de aquella gran cantidad de energía que siempre estaba a sus órdenes, y los latidos de su corazón se alteraron cuando no encontró casi nada. Había magia, sí, una pequeña cantidad de magia, pero no estaba bien. No era _suficiente._ Estaba casi vacío. No. No, no, no.

Loki se sintió realmente vulnerable por primera vez. Había perdido casi por completo a uno de sus aliados más fieles, aquello que pensó que nunca perdería, que le acompañaría por siempre. Los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se habían vuelto erráticos, en un ataque de ansiedad como una presa acorralada.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos, e instintivamente tomó a esa persona por la muñeca, le torció el brazo y la lanzó al suelo. Después se dio cuenta de que era un policía, y supo que vendrían problemas. Los humanos siempre se tomaban muy en serio las agresiones físicas, especialmente a los agentes del orden. El policía se levantó del suelo y apuntó a Loki con su pistola desde una distancia segura.

El grupo de civiles se dispersó, alarmado, y dos policías más sacaron sus pistolas. Antes Loki ni se hubiera molestado, pero ahora que la magia le estaba fallando, no estaba seguro de si lograría desviar las balas de esas estúpidas armas humanas. Apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que en Midgard lo aceptarían? Era ridículo. Acababa de atacar a un hombre que tal vez ni siquiera tenía malas intenciones. Nada iba a ser fácil en este mundo.

 _Pero es mejor que morir o que ir a cualquier otro reino donde la magia abunda, donde serías aún más vulnerable y te odiarían sin razón sólo porque eres hijo de Laufey,_ terció su consciencia. Era cierto. Aquí tal vez podía llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, en Midgard los únicos magos que había eran unos pocos mutantes o superhéroes. Incluso con su poca magia, Loki tenía ventaja sobre los simples humanos.

Por detrás de los policías, que no parecieron ni siquiera darse cuenta mientras seguían apuntando a Loki con sus pistolas, el misterioso hombre con traje negro alzó su pequeña vara de madera y murmuró algo. Los entrenados oídos de Loki lo oyeron incluso desde esa distancia.

— _Magus Revelio._

O Loki estaba perdiendo la cabeza o realmente hubo una onda de magia saliendo de la punta de aquella vara que sostenía el hombre. El hechizo (no podía ser otra cosa) alcanzó su cuerpo, y Loki pudo sentirlo "tocar" la magia que había dentro de él antes de que el hechizo volviera a su dueño como si fuera un _boomerang_.

El hombre del traje puso una expresión de sorpresa y luego miró a Loki con los ojos entornados, como intentando deducir algo sobre él. Acto seguido se alejó, y cuando pasó por detrás de un árbol, Loki distinguió un leve sonido como _pop_ , y el hombre ya no apareció del otro lado. Como si se hubiera _esfumado._ Aquello sólo podía significar magia. Magia, así nomás, apenas Loki había llegado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los policías se giraron al ver el gesto sorprendido del dios, pero ya no había nadie detrás de ellos. Uno de ellos abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez para gritarle a Loki que alzara las manos y se pusiera de rodillas, bla, bla, bla, pero en ese momento, apenas segundos después de que el extraño hubiera desaparecido, unos diez hombres y mujeres, entre ellos el anterior extraño, todos con trajes negros y varas de madera en la mano, aparecieron detrás de ellos, así de la nada, sólo aparecieron, con el mismo leve sonido de _pop_ que el primer hombre. Toda la gente se giró para mirarlos y casi se armó el caos, pero el primer hombre que había aparecido fue más rápido. Se acercó a Loki, pasando en medio de los dos policías, y lo tomó del codo antes de que Loki pudiera evitarlo.

—Acompáñeme, por favor —pidió el desconocido con voz autoritaria pero amable.

Tal vez se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso, pero la curiosidad de Loki era más grande, y no hizo nada más que preparar su magia para cualquier percance que pudiera ocurrir, al tiempo que accedía al pedido del hombre con una inclinación de cabeza.

El desconocido le obligó a girar sobre sus talones, y acto seguido todo a su alrededor se puso borroso y Loki experimentó una sensación de fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo aplastado o forzado a pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, a tal punto que se le dificultó la respiración.

Momentos más tarde, sus pies tocaron suelo firme y se encontró en medio de una habitación vacía con una chimenea apagada. El hombre lo soltó y apuntó a la chimenea con su vara de madera.

— _¡Incendio!_ —murmuró, y de pronto el fuego estaba encendido, claramente debido a magia.

Loki preparó un hechizo de ataque en caso de que estuviera metiéndose directo en la boca del lobo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento mientras miraba al extraño hacer sus extraños hechizos. El hombre, mago, lo que fuera, sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero de un bolsillo y la abrió, girándose hacia Loki.

—¿Ha viajado alguna vez por Red Flu? —inquirió.

Loki movió la cabeza.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es eso, y tampoco sé exactamente qué magia has usado para tele-transportarnos y para lo demás, ni qué es esa vara que tienes en la mano, ni qué hacían todas esas personas como tú allá en el río.

El hombre ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa, y le tendió la bolsita con rostro serio. Loki pudo ver que estaba llena de un polvo verde brillante.

—Respecto a la magia que he usado, me sorprende que usted no la conozca, ya que he detectado gran cantidad de magia dentro de usted. El hechizo "Magus Revelio" nunca falla, y sirve para detectar si una persona es un mago o no. Usted claramente sí lo es, y en gran medida. Las personas que me acompañaron allá son Desmemorizadores, se encargarán de limpiar lo sucedido de la memoria de los _muggles_ que presenciaron lo sucedido. Y esta vara es lo que canaliza la magia. Usted al parecer nunca ha tenido una. Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas le serán respondidas en el lugar y momento adecuados, lo mismo que será interrogado para saber cuánta información posee al respecto. No se preocupe, todo es meramente político y de orden judicial —Loki lo estaba oyendo con atención y frunciendo el ceño, pero asintió brevemente mientras el hombre seguía hablando—. Ahora, lo mismo que la Aparición, la Red Flu es un método de transporte. Funciona entre chimeneas. Debe tomar un puñado de Polvos Flu y lanzarlo al fuego. Al mismo tiempo que dice el destino al que quiere llegar, debe entrar al fuego. No quema, pero es importante hablar con claridad para salir por la chimenea correcta, mantener los codos pegados al cuerpo para no sufrir lesiones, cerrar los ojos para no verse afectado por la ceniza, no moverse y no entrar en pánico.

—Perfecto —fue lo único que Loki respondió, metiendo una mano dentro de la bolsa y sacando un puñado del polvo verde.

—El destino que debe indicar es "Ministerio de Magia" —indicó el hombre.

—¿Ministerio de Magia? ¿Cuánta cantidad de magos hay en…? —comenzó a exigir Loki, sorprendido, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Eso le será respondido más tarde, como ya le indiqué. Ahora debemos llegar ahí.

Loki apretó los dientes pero le hizo caso y lanzó el polvo a la chimenea. Al instante las llamas anaranjadas cobraron un color esmeralda brillante. No despedían calor. Mantuvo en mente todas las indicaciones del mago y dio un paso dentro de las llamas, pegando los codos al cuerpo y cerrando los ojos.

—Ministerio de Magia —dijo con claridad, antes de que lo rodeara un remolino de ceniza.

Se mantuvo rígido, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el viento zumbaba a su alrededor, y varios segundos más tarde, sintió que el movimiento se detenía, y trastabilló fuera de una chimenea. Se alejó unos pasos, exactamente al mismo tiempo que el mago que lo acompañaba aparecía detrás de él en medio de un remolino de fuego verde y salía a su vez de la chimenea.

El hombre se sacudió la ceniza del traje con una mano y luego hizo un gesto a su alrededor, como mostrando el lugar que Loki aún no había tenido tiempo de ver en detalle.

—Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia.


	4. 4- Ejem, ejem

**AFTER ALL THIS TIME... llega el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

 **No tuve tiempo para actualizar antes... o tal vez sí. Sí, creo que sí tuve, si me hubiera esforzado, pero tenía demasiada pereza, esa es la verdad. Así que no merezco perdón ni tengo excusas valederas por haber tardado tanto.**

 **Pero bueno, mientras me abuchean, pueden leer este capítulo.**

 **Mientras leen pueden escuchar el tema "Professor Umbridge" del soundtrack de Harry Potter.**

 **Espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas :3**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **EJEM, EJEM…**

* * *

Loki y el mago que lo guiaba estaban de pie en uno de los lados de un pasillo muy largo y espléndido con un pulido suelo de madera oscura. El techo era azul pavo real con incrustaciones de brillantes y símbolos de oro que estaban continuamente en movimiento y cambiaban como un tablón de anuncios en el cielo enorme. Las paredes de cada lado eran paneles de madera oscura y brillante y tenían muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en ellos, iguales a la que estaba detrás de Loki. Cada pocos segundos un hombre o una mujer con túnicas de colores que se parecían mucho a las ropas asgardianas salía de una de las chimeneas de la mano izquierda con un silbido suave. En el lado derecho, colas cortas de personas se formaban ante cada chimenea, al parecer esperando para salir.

Hacia la mitad de vestíbulo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas doradas, de tamaño superior al natural, se alzaban en el centro de un estanque circular. La figura más alta de todas era la de un hombre con túnica de aspecto noble, cuya varita señalaba al cielo. A su alrededor había una hermosa mujer, un centauro, un hombrecito que parecía ser un duende y un pequeño ser de grandes orejas y nariz puntiaguda vestido con una pieza de tela sin forma definida. Los tres últimos miraban con adoración al hombre y a la mujer, de cuyas varitas salían unos fastuosos chorros de agua, así como del extremo de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del sombrero del duende y de las orejas del otro ser desconocido. El tintineante silbido del agua al caer se unía al ruido que hacía la gente al aparecerse (algo así como ¡crac! y ¡paf!) y al de los pasos de cientos de personas, la mayoría de los cuales ofrecían el apesadumbrado aspecto de los madrugadores, que se dirigían hacia unas puertas doradas que había al fondo del vestíbulo.

Loki se había quedado mirando el gigantesco salón con la boca entreabierta. El lugar tenía un estilo de majestad y elegancia diferente al del palacio de Asgard pero que quitaba el aliento de igual forma. Era como la sala del trono de Asgard en versión de negocios. Pensar que había vivido toda su vida sin saber que existía tan magnífica organización mágica en Midgard le hizo negar con la cabeza, maravillado y entusiasmado.

—Esto no puede ser. Yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que existía tal cosa. No puede ser que nunca haya sabido que había magos en Midgard —murmuró, para sí mismo más que para su acompañante, pero una risita disimulada le indicó que el mago se había tomado eso como un comentario hacia él.

—Nos tomamos la seguridad muy en serio. Tenemos grupos especiales que borran nuestras huellas cuando los _muggles,_ los no-magos, presencian algo que no deberían presenciar, como sucedió allí atrás en el Támesis —contestó el mago, dignándose al fin a salir de su posición de "yo-sé-todo-pero-no-puedo-explicarte-nada-ahora-así-que-tendrás-que-esperar". Su tono era más coloquial, como si la admiración de Loki por el Ministerio de Magia le hubiera impulsado a ser un poco más condescendiente.

En otro momento Loki se hubiera tomado a pecho esa condescendencia y se hubiera comportado fríamente o burlón, pero ahora estaba demasiado trastornado, y en cierto modo emocionado, por los sucesos acaecidos en tan sólo unos pocos minutos. Había pasado de querer morir a encontrarse en medio de una organización monumental de magos en Midgard que le había hecho darse cuenta de que aún no conocía nada de los humanos. Tal vez, después de todo, eran más interesantes incluso que los dioses.

El mago, del que, ahora que lo pensaba, aún no conocía el nombre, borró su sonrisa y carraspeó, como volviendo de nuevo a su formalidad. Pasó por al lado de Loki con un movimiento decidido y se encaminó hacia el fondo del gran vestíbulo, donde unas enormes puertas doradas controlaban el paso de las personas.

—Sígame, por favor —fue lo único que le dijo a Loki.

Incluso en medio de una multitud de magos con túnicas, Loki llamaba la atención. Unas cuantas personas se quedaron mirándolo mientras él pasaba, y logró captar comentarios acerca de él en grupos de mujeres. Hizo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa de orgullo. Oh, un dios siempre sería un dios, fuera donde fuera.

Había un mago en un escritorio junto a las puertas. Algunas personas pasaban directamente a su lado sin pararse, pero otras, en su mayoría acompañadas, se frenaban y entregaban su varita para una inspección. Todo el mundo parecía tener una varita. A Loki le quemaba la lengua de las ganas de hacer preguntas, pero se esforzó para permanecer en silencio.

—Hola, Arnold. ¿Un día movido? —interpeló el mago sentado en el escritorio, el cual tenía cara de aburrido.

El acompañante de Loki, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Arnold, resopló y contestó con un tono cansado y poco formal, completamente contrario al que había usado cada vez que le había hablado a Loki

—Bastante. No veo el momento de volver a casa. Pero al menos yo tengo la diversión de llevar a interrogatorios a este hombre. Los otros Desmemorizadores van a tener el trabajo tedioso. Había unos cuantos _muggles_ presentes. Mi acompañante no tiene varita, por cierto. Ni siquiera parece saber lo que _es_ una varita —le comentó a su colega, inclinándose hacia adelante y usando un tono de incredulidad.

El mago del mostrador levantó las cejas, y luego señaló a Loki con la barbilla.

—Por cierto, tu acompañante va a terminar con una multa si sigue ensuciando así el Atrio.

A causa de la emoción, Loki se había olvidado incluso de que su ropa estaba completamente empapada. Miró atrás, y sí, efectivamente, sus botas habían dejado pequeños charcos de agua sucia todo el camino desde la chimenea.

Arnold también pareció notarlo por primera vez, y puso los ojos en blanco. Levantó su varita y la agitó en un movimiento complejo sin decir nada. Instantes más tarde, de la punta de la varita comenzó a salir un chorro de aire caliente que empezó a secar la ropa de Loki. El dios se dejó hacer, extrañando la facilidad con que antes podía quitar toda la humedad de algo en un segundo con sólo decir un par de palabras en antiguo nórdico. Con el hechizo del mago, tuvieron que tardar casi cinco minutos para que toda la vestimenta de Loki, con botas, capa, armadura y todo, se secara. Recién cuando Loki estuvo presentable, el mago del mostrador los dejó pasar.

Apenas traspasaron el umbral de las grandes puertas de oro, se encontraron en una sala más pequeña con un mínimo de veinte ascensores de pie detrás de las rejillas de oro labrado. Loki había visto ascensores midgardianos en su vida, pero ninguno se comparaba a los que estaban en esa sala. Como todo lo que había podido ver del Ministerio de la Magia hasta ese momento, eran impresionantes, como una versión humana de Asgard, con oro por doquier.

Había uno de ellos vacío y abierto y ahí subieron Arnold y Loki. Según el signo sobre la puerta, estaban en el piso 8. El mago presionó un botón que indicaba " 2", y las rejas se cerraron. Arnold se sujetó a una de las cuerdas doradas que colgaban del techo, pero Loki estaba demasiado concentrado mirando una especie de avioncito de papel violeta que acababa de entrar y que revoloteaba cerca del techo, así que cuando el ascensor frenó en lo que parecía ser el piso siguiente, Loki se tambaleó y se estampó de frente contra una de las paredes.

" _Nivel 7, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos: Sede de la Liga de Quidditch Británico e Irlandés, Club Gobstones Oficial y Oficina de Patentes.",_ anunció una voz de mujer proveniente de algún lado dentro del ascensor.

Las rejas se abrieron, y Loki vio un pasillo en desorden con diversos carteles de equipos de gente volando en escobas, con tachuelas ladeados en las paredes antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

—¿Volar en escoba? ¿En serio vuelan en escoba? —preguntó con incredulidad a Arnold, el cual se limitó a asentir. Loki lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la renuencia de darle información, y se tomó de una de las cuerdas doradas para no volver a caerse.

" _Nivel 6, Departamento de Transporte Mágico: Autoridad de la Red Flu, Control Regulatorio de Escobas, Oficina de Trasladores, y Centro de Pruebas de Aparición.",_ anunció al voz cuando frenaron en el siguiente piso.

Varios avioncitos de papel violeta abordaron el ascensor, y el que había subido en el Atrio se alejó volando por el pasillo.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó Loki cuando las puertas se cerraron, sin renunciar a hacer preguntas, aunque Arnold no quisiera contestarlas.

—Memorándums interdepartamentales —contestó Arnold, cediendo—. Los usamos para transmitir mensajes entre personas de diferentes áreas.

" _Nivel 5, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional: Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico, Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional, Confederación Internacional de Magos y Asientos de Británicos.",_ anunció la voz en el siguiente piso.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, dos de los memorándums salieron volando y varios más entraron.

—¿Esto de los magos es internacional? ¿En todo el mundo? —Loki volvió a la carga, pero Arnold parecía haber agotado su porción de amabilidad del día, y contestó con sólo un asentimiento.

" _Nivel 4, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas: División de Bestias, División de Seres, División de Espíritus, Oficina de Enlace con Duendes, y Junta Consultiva de Plagas.",_ anunció la voz.

En ese piso, dos personas abordaron el ascensor y todos los memorándums se alejaron por el pasillo. Uno de los nuevos pasajeros del ascensor era una mujer de baja estatura y rechoncha, parecida a un gran sapo pálido, lo cual causó una sonrisa burlona que Loki no se molestó en ocultar. Tenía una cara ancha y fofa, una boca amplia y poco cuello. Sus ojos eran saltones, tenía el pelo castaño corto y rizado y llevaba un lazo de terciopelo negro. Sus dedos eran rechonchos y estaban adornados con varios anillos llamativos, viejos y feos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Loki fue que estaba vestida completamente de color rosa, pero no un rosa agradable, sino un rosa chillón. Le dio una mala impresión general que parecía ser compartida por Arnold, quien repentinamente tenía un rictus en el labio como si intentara no vomitar.

—Buenos días, Arnold —saludó ella. Hablaba con una voz aguda de niña y sin aliento que le dio asco a Loki.

—Buenos días, Dolores —contestó el mago con voz forzada, como si intentara sonar casual y no pudiera. Si era por miedo o por disgusto, Loki no podía darse cuenta. En lo que a él refería, lo único que hacía la tal Dolores era darle dolores de estómago.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Loki fijamente con una sonrisa que tal vez pretendía ser dulce, examinándolo como si se tratara de un bicho raro. Loki le devolvió la mirada, y obviamente ella fue la primera en desviar la vista. Nunca nadie ganaría a Loki en un duelo de miradas fijas.

" _Nivel 3, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas: Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental, Sede de los Desmemorizadores y Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles.",_ anunció la voz al detenerse en el siguiente piso.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, bajó el mago que había entrado junto con Dolores, y ella se quedó mirando al dios y a su acompañante como si esperara que bajaran. Como Arnold no dio señal de salir, y Loki tampoco, Dolores ensanchó aún más su sonrisa dejando salir un _"Ejem, ejem"_ como para llamarles la atención.

Arnold dio un respingo y la miró interrogativamente.

—¿No bajas aquí, Arnold? Éste es tu departamento —dijo ella con voz aún más dulce que antes.

El mago carraspeó, incómodo de pronto.

—No, tengo que llevar a este hombre a la oficina de Aurores.

—¿La oficina de Aurores? ¿Tan importante es el caso de magia realizado frente a _muggles?_ —preguntó ella. Su voz tomó una inflexión despreciativa al pronunciar la palabra _"muggles"_ , como si le dieran asco.

—No es tanto el caso de magia sino este hombre en sí —replicó Arnold, y luego tragó en seco. Loki se dio cuenta de que el mago había dicho más de lo que realmente quería decir en presencia de Dolores. Por qué razón, no sabía. Ella se veía detestable, pero no veía la razón de retenerle información.

Dolores lo miró con más agudeza y presionó de forma casual el botón que mantenía las rejas abiertas, así que el ascensor no se movió de ese piso.

—¿Este hombre? ¿Qué hay con él?

Hablaban de Loki como si el no estuviera presente, y el dios se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado pero prestando atención al tire y afloje del mago y la ¿Maga? ¿Bruja? Como fuera.

—Es diferente a cualquier mago que haya visto, pero claramente no es _muggle_ —contestó Arnold con renuencia, y luego cerró los ojos como si de nuevo hubiera hablado de más.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? —la voz de Dolores se había vuelto ansiosa, como si estuviera a punto de tener la revelación más importante de su vida. Arnold quedó en silencio, y ella usó un tono mucho más dulce y peligroso para insistir— Arnold, no creo que quieras retener información a la Subsecretaria del Ministro, ¿no? Ya lo creía. Dime, ¿diferente en qué sentido?

El mago no la miró pero respondió a la fuerza, de una forma monótona como si leyera un informe.

—Tiene mucha magia en su interior, más que lo habitual en un mago. No parece conocer el funcionamiento de una varita, ni de los hechizos usuales, aunque lo vi usar una magia diferente para intentar secar su ropa al salir del río, que no le funcionó del todo. No conoce la Aparición ni la Red Flu, y según él no sabía que había magos en el mundo, al cual llamó Midgard por alguna razón.

—¿Mucha magia? —insistió Dolores— ¿A qué cantidad te refieres?

—¿Qué es eso de la cantidad de magia? ¿La magia se mide? —preguntó Loki al mismo tiempo con interés. Dolores lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Arnold pareció agradecer esa interrupción para explayarse en un tema que Dolores ya debía conocer.

—Un mago normal, sin importar si es nacido de magos o de _muggles,_ tiene entre un 60 y un 80% de magia en su interior, tomando el 100% como la capacidad de un ser totalmente mágico, sin nada de humano en su constitución. Aún no se ha visto en la historia alguien o algo con esa capacidad. Seres como los dragones, que son casi los más poderosos en magia en el mundo, tienen entre un 90 y un 95%...

—Ya termina con tu explicación, Arnold. Quiero un número definido. ¿Cuánto porcentaje de magia hay en este hombre? —interrumpió Dolores.

Arnold sonrió de una forma nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo pero al mismo tiempo se regocijara en la sorpresa que le daría a la mujer.

—100%. Este hombre tiene un 100% de magia en su interior.


	5. 5- Nórdico, latín y un desastre

**¡Hola! Aquí llega el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Es más corto que los demás, pero importante. Hay una cosa que explicaré más adelante, en los próximos capítulos, pero tal vez ustedes mismos puedan deducirla si prestan atención. Cuando lean se darán cuenta de qué estoy hablando.**

 **Y ahora, sí, pasen y lean el capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **NÓRDICO, LATÍN Y UN DESASTRE**

* * *

— _¡Eldr, ver-tu!*_

Nada. Bueno, sí, algo, una chispita insignificante de color naranja. Loki se pasó las manos por el cabello, exasperado, irritado y asustado casi a partes iguales. ¿Cómo demonios podía decir Arnold que tenía un 100% de magia en su interior? Un 100% era lo que tenía antes de haber caído a través del vacío. Ahora, con suerte tenía un 12%.

Antes, con esas palabras podía crear un incendio. Recordaba una vez que las había murmurado en sueños cuando era todavía un niño, y se había despertado con su habitación en llamas. Ahora, despierto y concentrado y todo, no podía ni encender una pequeña hoguera cuando las pronunciaba. Estaba vacío. Horrible, maldita y aterradoramente vacío.

Llevaba tres horas y cuarenta y siete minutos en esa habitación-celda-lo que fuera. Al parecer su presencia había causado un bonito caos en la gran asociación de magos midgardianos. Dolores los había hecho ir a la Oficina de Aurores, en la cual se les unió otro mago, llamado Alastor, y luego por el camino se juntó al grupo otro mago más, el cual tenía el cabello largo y rubio y le recordaba a algún elfo de Vanaheim, el cual resultó llamarse Lucius. De ahí fueron a la oficina del Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, y de ahí al Tribunal de Justicia del Wizengamot, donde se agregó a la ya larga comitiva un mago anciano de largos cabello y barba plateados, al que llamaban Albus Dumbledore. Ese fue el que mejor le cayó a Loki, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Y luego, Dolores, Arnold, Alastor, Lucius, Cornelius y Albus (¿Qué obsesión tenían con los nombres en latín?) dispararon hacia algún lugar súper secreto y dejaron a Loki en una cómoda habitación que hubiera parecido acogedora si no fuera por las rejas en la puerta y la tensión de magia que cargaba el ambiente, una clara señal de que estaba encerrado y que no lograría escapar.

Así que Loki estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e intentando llamar a su magia, sin éxito. ¿100%? ¿Qué clase de invento era ése?

— _¡Eldr, ver-tu!_ —gritó una vez más. Hacía rato que había dejado de susurrar el hechizo. Ahora casi lo vociferaba, pero eso no parecía darle mucha más fuerza a su magia. Dos o tres chispas salieron de sus dedos, pero nada más.

Loki se dejó llevar y dio un puñetazo al suelo de piedra pulida. Le dolió un poco, pero no le importó. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Se pasó de nuevo las manos por el pelo, casi desesperado, pero luego se detuvo y miró fijo el vacío como si hubiera tenido una revelación. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, con su característico razonamiento deductivo que lo había hecho famoso en Asgard. Su ceño se iba frunciendo paulatinamente por la concentración, y sus ojos brillaban casi emocionados y con ese fondo excitado que tenía de niño cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura. Si sus deducciones tenían razón, estaba entrando a un mundo nuevo. Un mundo _completamente_ nuevo.

Extendió las manos y reunió su magia, su insignificante cantidad de magia divina, antes de dejar salir el hechizo que había visto hacer a Arnold.

— _¡Incendio!_

La llamarada fue súbita y de proporciones monstruosas. Fuera de control, el fuego se extendió del suelo al mobiliario de madera pulida. Loki se levantó con agilidad felina, y por costumbre gritó el contrahechizo en su idioma natal.

— _¡Logr, ver-tu!**_

Por supuesto, no tuvo efecto, y Loki retrocedió hasta la puerta enrejada, manteniendo su distancia de las llamas que había creado. El calor ya le estaba afectando, mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera afectado a una persona normal, debido a su sangre _jötunn._

Su suposición estaba confirmada, pero ahora, una vez más, tenía algo más urgente de lo que ocuparse. Eso ya parecía costumbre en las últimas horas.

Desconocía el hechizo que usaban los magos de Midgard para invocar agua o frío, y no tenía tiempo para ponerse a recordar sus conocimientos de latín ni hacer juegos de palabras hasta encontrar el hechizo correcto. Contuvo una tos causada por el humo que ya había llenado toda la habitación. Probablemente los magos llegarían en unos minutos, alertados por algún sistema mágico, pero para ese entonces podía ser demasiado tarde. El fuego siempre había sido la perdición de Loki.

Lanzó en una rápida sucesión distintos hechizos en nórdico antiguo que pudieran apagar el fuego, con la esperanza de que alguno funcionara, pero no tuvo casi ningún efecto. Otra cosa que podía intentar era la magia rúnica, la cual era utilizada por aquellos dioses y seres que no tenían magia suficiente para lanzar hechizos verbales, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a dibujar runas en la pared o en su piel, así que lo descartó.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, una opción que odiaba tener que tomar pero que era la única posible en ese momento.

Cerró los puños, irritado por haber sido empujado hasta ese extremo por su propia estupidez, y luego dejó que su verdadero ser tomara el control.

El alivio fue casi instantáneo, al mismo tiempo que el frío recorría su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente cómodo. Sus manos se cubrieron de un tono azul, recorridas por cicatrices que hacían dibujos blancos sobre su piel. Aún sin mirarse, sabía que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, feroces, bestiales. Todo en él era bestial. Él siempre había sido un monstruo, como le había dicho a Odín. El monstruo sobre el que los padres les contaban a sus hijos en la noche.

Dejó de lado su rabia… oh, no, mejor no. Apretando los dientes, dejó fluir toda su ira en vez de retenerla, usándola como ayuda para que su poder fuera más fuerte. Una ola de frío directo de Jötunheim salió de su cuerpo como una onda expansiva y atacó a las llamas, impactando contra ellas y creando un círculo helado en torno a la habitación. Los muebles medio carbonizados se cubrieron de una gruesa capa de hielo y el fuego cedió, extinguiéndose con un soplido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y Loki se giró hacia los magos que se habían detenido en el umbral ante el terrorífico espectáculo.

La habitación era un infierno helado, si es que esa comparación existía. Picos de hielo, agudos y gigantescos, salían del suelo y del techo, el aire era una bruma blanca de varios grados bajo cero y toda superficie estaba cubierta por al menos diez centímetros de hielo sólido como piedra. Loki era el infernal protagonista de la escena, y las miradas de todos convergieron en él. Paulatinamente su piel volvió a su aspecto normal, pero los demás seguían mirándolo como si fuese el monstruo que era.

Loki se sintió vulnerable, aunque ni él mismo supo por qué. Todos lo miraban con expresiones diferentes, pasando del gesto ansioso de Dolores a la mirada analítica de Albus, pero una emoción era común a todo el grupo. Miedo. En distintas proporciones, pero miedo. Todos, en ese momento, estaban asustados de Loki.

El silencio duró casi tres minutos, que parecieron eternos. Loki había vuelto a su aspecto asgardiano, pero a su alrededor la habitación seguía presentando el aspecto de Jötunheim. Al final fue Loki quien rompió el silencio, falsificando una sonrisa que se vio casi real, y hablando con un tono orgulloso y en cierto modo divertido, totalmente falso.

—Déjenme presentarme. Soy Loki Laufeyson, dios de Asgard y heredero de Jötunheim.

* * *

 _*¡Eldr, ver-tu!:_ según mis escasos conocimientos del tema, en antiguo nórdico significa _"¡Fuego, sé tú!"._

 _**¡Logr, ver-tu!:_ según mis escasos conocimientos del tema, en antiguo nórdico significa _"¡Agua, sé tú!"._


End file.
